Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The Brutal Floating Behemoth is a MOAB-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 4th (the 1st place is occupied by the B.A.D, the second by the D.D.T, and the third by the Z.O.M.G.) highest ranked and 3rd slowest Bloon in the BTD series, after the Z.O.M.G and the BMC bosses. It moves four times slower than a M.O.A.B., [[Red Bloon|'red bloon']] and lead bloon. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests: * It is brutal, as B.F.B.s can take a lot of hits from MOAB maulers. It takes 700 hits to pop the outer layer. * It floats, since it is blimp-like, as well as its child, the M.O.A.B, its parent, the Z.O.M.G, and its Grandparent, The B.A.D. * It is large, which is the definition of behemoth. Although B.F.B officially stands for "Brutal Floating Behemoth", it has a total name count of 11, examples of which are Big Father Bloon, Bad Floating Bloon, Big Floaty Bloon and Big Friendly Bloon (shown in BTD5 Quests). It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in Bloons TD 4 (red in Bloons TD 5), and its anti-monkey symbol (although in Bloons TD 6 the anti-monkey symbol was replaced with two white boomerang-shaped stripes). In Bloons TD 4, its first appearance is round 60, which is the final round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty in BTD4. In Bloons Super Monkey 2, it only appears in the last wave of bloon dunes (with an exception on wave 3-5 in the same game), and it takes much longer to pop than in Bloons TD 4. In Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile, it first appears in a trio at level 55. In Bloons TD 6 , its first appearance is in round 60, the last round of Medium Difficulty. It can become a Fortified B.F.B., parent of Fortified M.O.A.B.s, child of a Fortified Z.O.M.G., having a new health of 1400 HP (9,648 RBE) When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B., escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage in Bloons TD 4 (3164 in Bloons TD 5), unless buying enough lives, using the Support Chinook ability or Healthy Bananas to earn sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. Like the M.O.A.B., the B.F.B. has also 4 health stages. However, when you reduce 180 hits from a M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B., the M.O.A.B. layer is almost popped, while the B.F.B. layer has only little damage. When the B.F.B. layer is completely destroyed, it releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. __TOC__ Combat The B.F.B. is the fourth highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to glue in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and before, and the Ice Tower without the icicle impale upgrade (BTD 6 only), but it is also the third-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on B.A.D.s, Z.O.M.G.s, B.F.B.s, M.O.A.B.s and D.D.T.s should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B.s show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B.'s. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Spectre, large numbers of MOAB Maulers, Technological Terror, or Temple of the Monkey God. Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey as the last boss. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. The player may try using Quad MOAB and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes much longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4, in which it roughly has the RBE of 5 Z.O.M.G.s from BTD5. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If enough bloons aren't popped and it escapes, the game is lost. It is also the last enemy encountered. Instead of releasing M.O.A.B.s when popped, it will explode into a variety of pinks to reds. While being hurt, it will release low ranked bloons, such as Red Bloons. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. IT first appears as a boss in stage 2-5, and one more appears in stage 3-5. It is very tough, taking 8000 hits before blowing in a very large cloud of bloons from Reds to Pinks. When hit, the boss B.F.B. spawns bloons from Greens to Blacks. It is so big you can understand how it could fit 4 M.O.A.B.s inside of it. (It does not spawn these in BSM2) it appears in stage 3-5 as sort of a "mini boss" to protect and guard the calamari blimp. If you looked at its size you could see about 10 Mini M.O.A.Bs inside of it. Also, in the health stages, on the third one, plaster appears. Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile The first B.F.B. appears in level 55 where there are a total of 3 B.F.B.s in the level, albeit not all at once. The B.F.B. also appears in later levels. Bloons Monkey City B.F.B.s appears in Bloons Monkey City as well. They appear in tiles, and their average difficulty is Very Hard but the easiest is Easy. However, there is a tile that has 2 B.F.B.s on it (Three B.F.B.s are shown on these tiles in BMC Mobile). These tiles are usually called "Packed B.F.B. Tiles" or "Double B.F.B. Tiles". This foreshadows a rush of B.F.B.s at the last round, or near it. This also makes B.F.B.s more common to spawn. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Absolute Zero ability can slow down B.F.B.s. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The B.F.B. has been buffed overall via game updates, which have made it harder to defend. Note: The buffs and nerfs refer to according to the power of the B.F.B., and don't necessarily reflect whether it is good or not for the player or opponent. Initial Release B.F.B.s (along with the other MOAB class bloons) can now be stalled by Supa-Vac for 8 seconds. B.F.B.s (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have half the health of their BTD5 counterparts before getting destroyed (700 HP → 350). 3.2 Artillery Battery Pop and Awe ability now stuns B.F.B.s for 2 seconds. 3.4 Supa-Vac now only holds B.F.B.s in place for 4 seconds. 3.9.1 B.F.B.s (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have increased health and speed ramping (Speed: +15% per round → +20%; Health: +5% per round → +40%). 4.1 Spaced and Fast Cooldown B.F.B. income penalty decreased (-$350 → -$140). Strategies Gallery BFB Mobile.PNG|BFB appearing in the mobile version of BTD5 BTD3DFortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. since to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BTD6FortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. prior to the 8.0 update of BTD6. BATTDFortifiedBFB.png|Fortified B.F.B. in Bloons Adventure Time TD. BTD6_BFB_Artwork.png|Official B.F.B. artwork in BTD6 BFB Health Stages.gif|Health stages of the B.F.B. BTD6BFBHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the B.F.B. in BTD6. Big Fat Bloon.png|B.F.B. Icon in Bloons Monkey City BigFloatingBehemoth.png|B.F.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2 SungodBFB.png|A Sun God attacks a B.F.B. bfb.jpg|A Triple Darts Monkey attacking a B.F.B. Monkey Pirates!.png|A Pirate Ship taking down a B.F.B. bfb pack.PNG|A Hard B.F.B. Pack Tile 3 Big Fat Bloons.jpg|Triple B.F.B. tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile Bfb sucked in.png|A B.F.B. sucked into a bloonchipper 4DF161F6-5DDD-49C2-AC49-DD6C1EEA37C4.png|Back view of BFB in BATTD C13B4A01-73DF-4958-8801-0B644CFA5BF9.png|Back view of severely damaged BFB in BATTD EBB6F0D7-116F-4C7B-8517-5DCE287B1D2E.png|New B.F.B Model from recent update BFB_sabotage.png|Doodled BFB Icon on a legendary Bloon Sabotage card. BSM2MBFB.png|BFB in BMC2 Mobile. Unlike in other games, it doesn't have any symbols on it, similar to BAD Trivia *The comment given on one of the rounds in BTD4 makes it obvious that some players might have thought that BFB ''stands for ''Big Fat Bloon, Big Freaking Bloon, or other such names. **In the BTD5 quest and Bloons Adventure Time TD achievements, the BFB has been jokingly callled "Big Friendly Bloon." *In BTD5, there is a quest that is called "Big Friendly Bloon?". It requires you to pop a bunch of B.F.B.s before being completed. **This is super easy to achieve if you are in freeplay and have at least 1 Temple of the Monkey God. *In Hot Air Bloon the monkey on the main screen is seen with a B.F.B. *In Bloons Monkey City, the B.F.B. is called a Brutal Flying Behemoth. *Coincidentally, it says in BTD4 "the biggest and most feared bloon", and B.F.B can also stand for Biggest Feared Bloon. *It takes 288 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, or 289 in BTD4. *It requires 70 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop its outer layer. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, its third health stage suggests that the B.F.B. is living, however, this doesn't seem to be true. *In the first version of Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, prior to version 1.1, Round 65 (the last Round for Medium) didn't have B.F.B.s, similar to older versions of the original version. *It only takes 1 4/1 Sniper Monkey to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *999 B.F.Bs appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" final round of Bloons TD 4 (the B.F.B.s will go fast). It can only be popped with huge numbers of Monkey Aces and Sun Gods Which is Optional. *The Apopalypse Mode icon in Bloons TD 4 Shows a BFB. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the Bloons TD 4 iOS. *The B.F.B. contains 1,524 bloons. (1,525 including itself.) *The "No monkey" symbol on the B.F.B. could be a reference to the "Ghostbusters" symbol, however, this is not confirmed. *In Bloons TD 4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the monkey from Bloons games. *In BTD4, if a B.F.B.'s outer layer is popped, the 4 M.O.A.B.s that spawn are on the opposite side of where they were originally facing, and then turn to their normal side. *A BSM2 B.F.B. has a higher RBE than a BTD5 Z.O.M.G. *A Super Monkey Storm deals 500 damage to B.F.B.s in BTD5, while Ground Zero deals 350 damage. *Some think it is invincible to darts, due to the "anti dart monkey" symbol; however, this is not true. **It is the symbol of the B.F.B. presumably due to the bloon power (health plus its children) that it has against the monkey force, noting that it is the most powerful bloon in BTD4 where it appeared first. *Since July 2012, it was possible to pop infinite B.F.B.s with one use of the Ground Zero ability. However, after the March 26, 2013 update, this became impossible, as Ground Zero only dealt 500 damage,thus requiring two uses to fully pop B.F.B.s. As of September 29, 2013, Ground Zero was nerfed even more, making it only deal 350 damage, thus requiring two uses to destroy the B.F.B. layer, then another use to pop the remaining M.O.A.B.s, for a total of three uses. *The Super Monkey's Technological Terror ability can destroy infinite B.F.B.s as well as M.O.A.B.s MOABs. **A B.F.B. has 918 layers of bloon, which is why Bloon Annhilation could destroy it in one shot (the ability does 1,000 damage). *It needs 64 piles of Road Spikes to pop the entire B.F.B layer. *In BMC the Z.O.M.G. tiles have the skull on the Z.O.M.G. avatar but the B.F.B. tiles don't have the Anti-Monkey symbol on them. *In Bloons TD Battles Mobile this is the only M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that has the same income penalty between its spaced and fast cooldown variants (-$140) *Z.O.M.G.s used to also be like this but this was changed in update 4.3. *In Freeplay Mode , no matter what round it is, an x/4 Monkey Buccaneer can take down a B.F.B. This means that even if a B.F.B. on Round 500 is right near the exit, one use of the ability will instantly pop it. *The "no monkey" sign on the B.F.B. is removed in BTD6 and replaced by two white curved lines. *A joke that was made by Ninja Kiwi in BTD3 is "in BTD4, you will find a new blimp, the BFB. It stands for Big Fat Bloon." *In BTD6, the B.F.B.'s becomes noticeably darker in color when damaged. *Compared to the M.O.A.B., it is 7x stronger, but when fortified, it is 14x stronger. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6